1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to substrates for mounting of electronic components and the resulting packages. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of fabricating a shielded trace substrate and the resulting structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the electronic arts have moved to smaller and lighter weight devices, the width of signal traces has been reduced while at the same time the number of signal traces has increased for a given substrate. However, this means electrical properties, such as impedance, must be more accurately controlled.